Entre Tus Brazos
by Mara Loneliness
Summary: /YAOI Luffy x Zoro/ Una nueva aventura cargada de peligros y heridas inimaginables envuelve a los StrawHat… Luffy debe salvar a sus nakama y convencer a quien ama de que confié en él, pero ¿será el amor más fuerte que un orgullo herido?
1. Chapter 1

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**ADVERTENCIAS **_

_Si no te gusta el YAOI (relaciones homosexuales), mejor no leas._

_No quiero traumar a nadie que lo lea pensando que es otra cosa._

_Continúa leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

_Soy MEXICANA, tal vez use algunos modismos, si algo no se entiende o parece fuera de contexto, por favor háganmelo saber y lo explicare a detalle en cuanto me sea posible._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Categoría:**__ One Piece_

_**Tipo:**__ Yaoi (Romance explicito hombre x hombre)_

_**Pareja:**__ Luffy x Zoro (Luffy seme y Zoro uke)_

_**Genero:**__ Romance, Angustia, Acción, Drama, sobrenatural_

_**Advertencias:**__ Violación, Lemon (sexo explicito)_

_**Clasificación:**__ Mayores de 16 años_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas del Fanfic:**_

_ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas de Mara:**_

_Hola, esta historia se ubica antes de la saga de Triller Bark. Les aviso que actualizar me va a tomar eones, porque se supone que no tengo tiempo para escribir P, pero hare lo que pueda por traerles pronto cada episodio._

_Es que mi querida amiga, la inspiración, me ha estado dando lata con esto hace algún tiempo (era eso o tratar de conquistar el mundo -.-Uu), así que finalmente decidí darle lo que quiere y escribirlo. Esto es un lio, pero ni hablar, escribir un montón de fics al mismo tiempo es algo que por más que intento no consigo evitar. Hay MiZo (Mihawk x Zoro) en esta historia, pero es prácticamente nulo, aunque debido al hecho de que es lo primordial en este episodio decidí anunciarlo, básicamente espero que sea un LuZo (Luffy x Zoro), pero les aviso que yo voy sobre la marcha y si a mi adorada Alina (o sea, mi musa :P) le da por tomar otro rumbo, yo no puedo mas que complacerla ._

_Algo más… mmm… pues muy a mi pesar Mihawk va a aparecer como el malo del cuento TmT… trate de rehusarme, pero al final no ha podido ser de otra manera TmT…_

_**ADVERTECIA **__Este fic inicia con una VIOLACIÓN (MMM… estoy traumada con eso UU, quizás deba ir al psiquiatra UU), si sientes que el tema ofende tu sensibilidad te recomiendo no leer, NO ME HAGO RESPONSABLE de los posibles traumas que esto pudiera ocasionar._

_Bueno, demasiado preámbulo, así que ahora… Disfruten del fic!!_

_

* * *

__**FANFIC: "Entre Tus Brazos." (Luffy x Zoro)**_

_

* * *

_CAPITULO 1

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**º Alma Marcada º**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- ¡¡No!!

Luego de hacerlo tirar sus espadas lo había acorralado, y ahora estaba sobre él, besando, lamiendo, hurgando en su cuerpo y su intimidad como nunca creyó que un hombre lo haría. Había soltado su propia espada y se quito la gabardina luego de haberlo hecho caer al suelo, colocándose entre sus piernas.

- ¡¡Aléjate de mi!! – exclamo mientras lo empujaba, ejerciendo toda la fuerza de sus brazos sobre aquellos hombros ahora desnudo, pero toda su fuerza le resulto completamente inútil.

Él no dijo nada, solo lo tomo desgarrando su ropa y obligándolo a moverse a su ritmo, a seguir el vaivén de sus caderas mientras en cada estocada no solo estaba desgarrando el interior de su cuerpo, también esta mutilando su alma… lo supo desde que había comenzado, jamás iba a volver a ser el mismo, jamás vería el mundo del mismo modo.

Fue una lucha… una lucha en la que perdió más de lo que jamás hubiese imaginado.

Él se levanto tras terminar, se abrocho el pantalón, recogió su espada y su gabardina y se fue… no dijo una palabra, ni una mínima explicación, ni una sola muestra de su arrepentimiento, solo se había ido, dejándolo herido, desnudo y humillado en medio de aquella isla.

El dolor físico era desgarrador, apenas consiguió ponerse de pie y cubrirse su intimidad con la faja verde, lo único que Mihawk había tenido la decencia de dejarle intacto. Recogió sus katanas y empezó a caminar hacia ninguna parte, solo quería salir de ahí, alejarse de aquel lugar esperando que todo se quedara atrás…

Pero en el fondo, sabia que lo único que estaba dejando atrás era parte de si mismo, parte de su alma y tal vez, de alguna manera, parte de su corazón…

Por un momento su visión se volvió borrosa y camino algunos pasos guiado únicamente por lo que sus manos alcanzaban a tocar frente a él… finalmente había alcanzado un árbol bastante grande que se interponía en su camino, y mientras extendía los brazos para poderlo rodear, la imagen de aquellos ojos de halcón fue lo único que pudo vislumbrar en su cabeza, y en contra de todo lo que él era y de todo lo que siempre aparentaba, se aferro con firmeza a aquel áspero tronco y comenzó a sollozar en silencio, dejándose caer lentamente sin despejar su cuerpo del árbol, rasgando su pecho con la curtida madera.

¡Aquello no era justo!, él lo respetaba, lo admiraba mas que a nadie en el mundo… ¿Por qué le había hecho aquello?... ¿Por qué…?

No supo cuanto tiempo estuvo así… pero fue plenamente consiente del momento en que su mente se hundió en la oscuridad de la inconsciencia.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Cuando abrió los ojos, luego de unos leves segundos aletargado se incorporo de golpe, tras recordar aquel suceso en el bosque. Un fuerte calambre, como un cuchillo clavado en su piel, se apodero de su cadera, recorriendo su piel en un hormigueo rumbo a aquella parte de su intimidad que había sido profanada de la manera más ruin. El dolor lo obligo a recostarse de nuevo en la cama, levantando las caderas y abriendo las piernas en una pose extraña, que al meditarla en su cabeza le hizo pensar que estaba ofreciéndose a alguien, así que totalmente aturdido y avergonzado bajo las piernas lentamente y las volvió a juntar tratando de ignorar el doloroso escozor que aun sentía en el interior; miro dubitativo a su alrededor, agradeciendo infinitamente que no hubiera nadie junto a él, reconoció la enfermería del Sunny luego de unos instantes un marcado rubor cubrió todo su cuerpo mientras se preguntaba quien lo habría encontrado, así que seguramente todos sabían ya lo que le había pasado, no por que pensara que Chopper se los contaría tras haberlo atendido, su amigo era un doctor muy 

profesional a pesar de sus poses y su habitual comportamiento infantil, pero para quien lo hubiera encontrado seguro que no le habría sido nada complicado deducirlo.

- ¡Maldición! – murmuro completamente abochornado, cubriendo su rostro, y tratando de ocultar toda la vergüenza que sentía, debajo de sus brazos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Casi todos estaban a la mesa, en absoluto silencio mientras Chopper y Sanji preparaban un suero especial para darle al espadachín a beber y que se mantuviera nutrido y sanara más rápido. Casi todos tenia la mirada sorprendida y atormentada que pusieron cuando Luffy llego con él en los brazos, casi todos no habían dicho ni una palabra y habían medio comido y medio dormido los últimos seis días… si, casi todos, porque a diferencia de la mayoría, Sanji tenia su habitual expresión de parsimonia, como si lo que estaba sucediendo no le importara en lo mas mínimo, incluso cuando Luffy había llegado con el peli verde, mostrando aquella expresión de odio entremezclada con toda su preocupación y su temor, el rubio había encendido un cigarrillo y se había ido a la cocina a preparar la cena, sin comentar una palabra y sin preguntar ni una vez por el estado del espadachín.

Luffy por su parte no estaba con ellos, permanecía en la proa del barco contemplando el mar en silencio, sin comer y sin dormir, pendiente únicamente de una cosa: la salud de Zoro. No podía imaginar quien seria tan fuerte y tan desgraciado como para hacerle eso a su más leal y querido nakama, su primer compañero, su mejor amigo… coloco las manos en la barandilla, presionando con fuerza mientras su rostro, normalmente infantil, se marcaba con una dura y enfurecida expresión, y no se dio cuenta de que tan enfurecido estaba hasta que escucho crujir la madera de Sunny entre sus manos.

Suspiro, aun furioso, y echo la vista a su izquierda colocando ambas manos a sus costados y apretando fuertemente los puños, quien se hubiera atrevido a lastimar así a Zoro iba lamentarlo hasta el ultimo día de su miserable vida… se lo prometió en el instante que su sangre comenzó a caer de entre sus dedos. Se sentía tan inútil, aun no podía creer que no hubiese estado ahí, con él, para protegerlo…

_OoOoOFLASHBACKOoOoO_

_El día estaba soleado y acaban de desembarcar en aquel enorme país llamado Gimbret._

_Habían sacado pajillas y a él le toco andar con Zoro por la ciudad, y todo iba muy bien, estaban caminando plácidamente por una de las calles del centro, él cantando canciones de piratas y su primer oficial contemplándolo con una media sonrisa._

_Todo iba bien, hasta que contemplaron un enorme ajetreo y fueron a ver que era lo que sucedía, puesto que la gente del pueblo había hecho un círculo para mirar._

_- No te alejes tanto – le ordeno el peli verde sujetándolo de uno de sus brazos de goma, el cual se estiro un par de pasos antes de que el pelinegro se percatara que lo tenían sujetado._

_- Quiero mirar – chillo tratando de empujar a un par de personas, las cueles le cerraron el paso para no perderse del espectáculo._

_- Pues tal parece que no nos dejaran pasar – comento Zoro alzándose de hombros y restándole importancia para poder irse de ahí, al parecer ya se había aburrido de andar vagando -, no podrás ver a menos que te subas en mis hombros._

_Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando comenzó a sudar frio y abrió los ojos para mirar la cara de Luffy frente a la suya con expresión ilusionada. Se golpeo la frente y suspiro preguntándose por que había tenido que decir aquello._

_- Vale – se rindió al echo de que ya que le había metido aquella idea a la cabeza a su capitán, ya no iba a poder sacársela -, súbete._

_Tras un rato de jaleo mientras el más joven de los piratas se acomodaba en los hombros de su primer oficial quedaron en un lugar lo suficientemente bueno para que el espadachín mirara entre las cabezas de la gente y el más joven contemplara todo con vista panorámica de los acontecimientos._

_En medio de aquella multitud había dos hombres peleando a puño limpio, mientras un tercero comentaba de ganarse la bolsa con la pasta si lo derrotaban. Parecía un juego muy interesante, y uno de los dos sujetos que peleaban, el más grande y musculoso parecía no estar logrando nada contra un tipo de aspecto más menudo, con una complexión un tanto parecida a la de Luffy, lo que a simple vista daría la impresión a todos de que no era tan fuerte como estaba demostrando._

_Muchos de los presentes murmuraban de algún posible truco, o que todo era un fraude para poder vapulear a los idiotas, sin embargo, espadachín y capitán habían captado hacia ya un rato los portentosos dones que una akuma no mi del tipo Logia le había dado a aquel extraño joven; al normal ojo humano no le era posible ver cuando, tras estar a punto de recibir un golpe, el cuerpo del muchacho se tornaba en una especie de vapor, el cual estaba cansando a su adversario con gran facilidad._

_La pelea duro dos golpes más antes de que el más joven finalmente se declarara ganador._

_- ¿Alguien mas? – inquirió el otro hombre mientras alzaba el brazo derecho del otro chico -, ¿hay algún valiente que quiera enfrentarse a nuestro campeón?_

_- ¡¡Yo!! – exclamo el chico de goma saltando hasta el centro de la plataforma._

_- ¡Luffy, espera!_

_Zoro había intentado pararlo, pero cuando se le metía algo en la cabeza, era imposible hacerlo cambiar de parecer._

_OoOoOFIN DEL FLASHBACKOoOoO_

- Luffy…

La voz de Nami detrás de él hizo al capitán salir de sus pensamientos. Dio un largo suspiro y finalmente se giro a mirar a la pelirroja, trato de sonreírle un poco, pero aun no estaba con ánimos y no tenia intención de engañar a sus nakama.

- La cena esta lista – declaro la chica con voz perdida e inexpresiva, al igual que el resto de la tripulación, ella aun no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando.

- Voy en un momento – respondió el moreno con un leve asentimiento de su cabeza.

- Chopper va a bajar a llevarle algo a Zoro – comento la navegante tratando de recuperar al capitán idiota que siempre solían tener, pero sabia que a él era a quien mas le preocupaba el estado de Zoro.

- ¿¡Despertó!? – pregunto el moreno casi en un grito al tiempo que sujetaba los hombros de la chica y la miraba con expresión esperanzada. Necesitaba saber que su primer compañero estaba bien, necesitaba saber que se recuperaría.

Nami trago saliva y suspiro con pesar, sujeto las manos de su capitán apartándolas de sus hombros, y las sostuvo con cariño entre las suyas.

- No.

El brillo que había iluminado los oscuros ojos del moreno se perdió por completo, agacho el rostro lentamente, de manera que sus ojos quedaron ensombrecidos por el sombrero de paja. De manera lenta aparto sus manos de las de Nami y volvió a darse la vuelta para contemplar el oscuro mar que había frente a él.

- Iré a comer en un momento – le indico con voz trémula -, primero bajare a ver como sigue Zoro.

Y dicho eso se encamino hacia la enfermería del Sunny.

Nami lo contemplo alejarse en silencio, hacia tiempo que el mas joven le había confesado que sentía algo especial por su primer compañero, y sabia que estaba furioso y asustado por lo que había sucedido, al igual que todos, pero debían mantenerse firmes.

- No te preocupes Nami-san.

La voz del cocinero le llego desde la barandilla fuera de la cocina, en la parte alta del Sunny

- Esta noche vigilaremos Franky y yo, lo mandaremos a dormir – concluyo haciendo alusión a su capitán.

La navegante sonrió con un pequeño dejo de tristeza y preocupación, pero asintió depositando su confianza en el cocinero. Sabía que aunque no lo demostrara, Sanji estaba tan preocupado como el resto.

Suspiro suavemente y en seguida se encamino rumbo a la cocina.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Había pasado suficiente tiempo desde que despertó, suficiente para pensar seriamente como debía comportarse ante los demás con respecto a _"aquello"._

Él siempre se había caracterizado entre sus nakama por ser el mas fuerte e inquebrantable de todos, y por mas humillado y avergonzado que se sintiera, no quería recibir la lastima de los demás, no podría tolerarlo, por eso llego a la conclusión de que lo mejor era fingir que nada había sucedido, actuar como si no lo recordara o no supiera lo que pasaba, de esa manera sus nakama no lo mencionarían y seria mas llevadero para él. Si no tenia que compartir "_aquello_" con nadie, era lo mismo que continuar que como si no hubiera pasado.

Una pesadilla se dijo a si mismo con un apesadumbrado suspiro, quizás aun sentía el dolor y su piel se erizaba aterrada al recordarlo, pero si lo ignoraba y lo metía en un baúl dentro de su cabeza, si lo encerraba con llave y fingía que nunca había sucedido, de esa manera podría intentar vivir como siempre. Lo que viniera después le parecía irrelevante, en ese momento solo podía pensar que esa idea era la mejor que se le pudo haber ocurrido.

Su cuerpo se puso en tensión cuando escucho los pasos de Chopper acercándose, su respiración se agito por los nervios al tiempo que su corazón se aceleraba aterrado. En ese momento fue plenamente consiente de que fingir demencia no seria tan sencillo, pero el era firme y disciplinado, de manera que con todo su esfuerzo tranquilizo su corazón y regularizo su respiración antes de que el pequeño reno cruzara la puerta.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chopper caminaba por el pasillo con la cabeza gacha. Como doctor era frustrante saber que había situaciones que no era capaz de manejar. Durante el tiempo que había pasado con la Doctorine, ella no le dejo atender a nadie que hubiese padecido algo similar, tampoco era que hubiese habido muchos pacientes así, pero de cualquier manera se sentía un poco inútil y bastante frustrado por no saber como debía hablar con Zoro al respecto. Lo único que recordaba claramente era el rotundo no que había recibido cuando dijo que le preguntaría al paciente lo que le había pasado.

_OoOoOFLASHBACKOoOoO_

_- ¡¡ESTAS LOCO!! – grito la doctora completamente enfurecida mientras comenzaba a tomar las armas medievales que adornaban la pared del castillo._

_- ¡¡KYAAAAA!! – la cara del renito se había desfigurado completamente por el terror mientras tomaba su aspecto de normal para comenzar a huir mientras enormes hachas y cuchillos volaban a su alrededor._

_La persecución armada había durado la mayor parte de la tarde, hasta que él se había ocultado en el techo completamente exhausto, sin embargo Doctorine le encontró y le dio un fuerte capón en la cabeza que hizo que de esta brotara un enorme y exagerado chichón. _

_Estuvo lloriqueando un rato mientras la vieja se sentaba junto a él y daba un largo trago a su botella de licor. Se limpio el exceso de alcohol de los labios y apoyo las manos en la helada nieve al tiempo que dirigía la vista al atardecer._

_- Nunca lo hagas Chopper – le ordeno con voz seria, de manera que los lloriqueos del aludido cesaron, y este poso toda su atención en su maestra -, nunca preguntes a alguien que paso por "aquello" lo que sucedió._

_- ¿Por qué? – pregunto intrigado, y recibió por respuesta otro fuerte golpe en su cabeza, sacando una nueva protuberancia de la anterior._

_- ¡No me cuestiones idiota! – le respondió la doctora tratando de sonar enfadada, pero en la despreocupada voz de esta, el pequeño reno pudo notar que algo no iba bien –. Es medicamente irrelevante – le dijo -, y es algo traumático para él paciente._

_El pequeño reno se sentó junto a ella, pero el no miraba el atardecer, miraba a su maestra._

_- ¿Qué debo hacer entonces?_

_- Esperar – respondió Doctorine sin mirarlo -, si el paciente quiere que lo sepas, te lo dirá._

_- Pero…_

_Antes de que el pequeño pudiera preguntar algo, la mujer se levanto y dio otro largo trago a su bebida._

_- Hace frio aquí – comento dándose la vuelta y aplastando un poco el sombrero de Chopper en una caricia disimulada -, vamos adentro._

_OoOoOFIN DEL FLASHBACKOoOoO_

Luego de eso no habían vuelto a hablar del tema. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y contemplo la bandeja donde llevaba la infusión que él y Sanji habían preparado para su nakama. Si Zoro dormía lo ayudaría a beberlo, el problema era que no estaba seguro de cómo reaccionar si el espadachín se encontraba consiente.

Se mordió el labio inferior armándose de valor y tras dar un suspiro abrió la puerta para poder entrar.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Por ultimo:**_

_Se que ha sido un capitulo algo revuelto, pero todo ira tomando forma a su debido tiempo. Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado, y si es así nos leemos en el próximo episodio._

_Hasta entonces!!_


	2. Chapter 2

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**ADVERTENCIAS **_

_Si no te gusta el YAOI (relaciones homosexuales), mejor no leas._

_No quiero traumar a nadie que lo lea pensando que es otra cosa._

_Continúa leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

_Soy MEXICANA, tal vez use algunos modismos, si algo no se entiende o parece fuera de contexto, por favor háganmelo saber y lo explicare a detalle en cuanto me sea posible._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Pareja:**__ Luffy x Zoro (Luffy seme y Zoro uke)_

_**Clasificación:**__ Mayores de 16 años_

_**Status:**__ en progreso_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas del Fanfic:**_

_ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas de Mara:**_

_Hola ._

_Para empezar gracias a las todas las personas que se han leído el primer capitulo de este fic, lamento mucho la tardanza en la actualizacion. _

_Bueno, les dejo el capi y sigo con mis alucinaciones abajo ._

_Disfrútenlo!!_

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CAPITULO 2

**º ¿Amenaza? º**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- Si que te dio una paliza - exclamo entre carcajadas una mujer de cabello negro y ondulado, llevaba una pañoleta verde en la cabeza que resaltaba por el pequeño colguije de dos diamantes en el lado derecho. Era una mujer menudita de piel tostada, sus ojos eran del color de dos esmeraldas. Estaba vestida con una falda roja de bastante holgura y una blusa blanca estilo gitano que era contrastada de manera preciosa por el corsé verde esmeralda que se ponía encima de la ropa.

La noche tenia poco tiempo de haber caído, y en medio de la oscuridad de la isla Magára y del toque de queda que mantenía a la mayor parte de los cuidados sumidos en la oscuridad de sus hogares, resaltaba, en una pequeña taberna cerca del muelle, la brillante luz de las velas rojas y negras que la joven gitana había colocado en las ventanas y frente a las puertas.

Tan pronto la risa de la joven ceso, el muchacho de cabello azul celeste y piel pálida hizo chasquear su lengua enfadado por las burlas. Su frágil piel, tan poco acostumbrada a los golpes o maltratado estaba teñida en varias partes de tonos violáceos que resaltaban la paliza que había recibido esa tarde por parte de otro portador de los poderes otorgados por una akuma no mí.

- Tsk – volvió a chaquear la lengua con mas fuerza para tomar la atención de la muchacha -, no podía tocarlo – le recordó a la chica, excusándose de esa manera por haber perdido el combate.

- Deberían estar contentos – los interrumpió la ronca voz de hombre mayor de cabello castaño y encrespado que estaba vaciando la bolsa de monedas sobre la mesa donde estaba bebiendo una botella de licor -, se preocupo tanto por lo que le dijiste que ni siquiera pidió su premio.

La chica se paso la lengua por los dientes, para enseguida recorrer la distancia que la mantenía lejos de aquella mesa y volver a colocar las monedas de oro dentro de la bolsa.

- Yo no le dije ninguna mentira – le aclaro con enfado, sentándose en una silla junto a él y sacando una baraja española de la bolsa derecha de su vestido, para enseguida comenzar a barajarla con la maestría de un apostador.

- Aun así… -esta vez fue el muchacho de cabello celeste quien se sentó frente a ella en pose pensativa -, sabes que nos vamos a meter en problemas por eso.

- Yo solo soy un puente – le recordó.

- Pero amenazar expresamente a sus nakamas… - la ronca voz del mayor hizo a los mas jóvenes mirarlo expectantes, mientras el se acariciaba los vellos en su barbilla, los cuales ya habían alcanzado un tamaño ligeramente considerable -, ese muchacho es un pirata – les informo.

- ¿Y?

- No puedes amenazar a los nakamas de un pirata sin consecuencias – respondió el muchacho, tras la falta de comprensión que la joven parecía tener del tema.

- En todo caso debería agradecerme – comento mientras acomodaba tres cartas boca abajo sobre la mesa -, lo que salió de mi boca fue solo una advertencia.

Tras decir eso, coloco la baraja sobre su regazo y acaricio la primera carta antes de levantarla y girarla para poder verla, contemplando unos segundos sin expresión antes de enarcar la ceja izquierda y mostrar la carta a sus compañeros.

- El dos de espadas.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Hola.

Chopper se quedo completamente quieto al contemplar a Zoro sentado a la orilla de la cama mal disimulando una mueca de dolor. Sabia que su nakama era muy orgulloso, pero anteponer aquello a la salud misma era algo que, como doctor, no podía tolerar.

- ¡¡Idiota!! – grito furioso -, ¡¡no debes levantarte!! – le reprendió tomando su forma semi humana y obligándolo a recostarse de nuevo.

Usando su aventajada fuerza en comparación a la que el espadachín aun debía tener por las heridas, el joven doctor lo recostó y comenzó a revisar sus constantes vitales sin permitirle protestar. Coloco la bandeja en la mesita junto a la cama, y volviendo a su habitual forma se dirigió a una gaveta, de donde saco su estetoscopio y algunos otros instrumentos, para regresar a la revisión que había iniciado.

Zoro se quedo quieto mientras el doctor hacia su trabajo. En ese momento lo único que pasaba por su cabeza era la enorme duda de que le había hecho pensar que podría fingir que no le dolía. Una cosa era ocultar sus sentimientos, y aunque estaba acostumbrado a muchos tipos de dolores físicos distintos, ese no era exactamente uno al que estuviera preparado a ignorar. Quizás se debía a la humillación que sentía, o a la decepción, no estaba seguro, pero era un dolor que iba mas allá de su resistencia física y mental, a tal grado de que por solo pensar en ello le entraban ganas de llorar.

Trago saliva y parpadeo mientras contemplaba el techo. No estaba seguro si podría fingir que no sabia lo que le había pasado, más que nada por el hecho de que el mismo pensaba que era absurdo que no lo supiera. Quizás fingir amnesia… ¡No! se reprendió mentalmente, era algo bastante tonto fingir que no recordaba nada.

Suspiro profundamente para enseguida volverse a contemplar como Chopper media su presión arterial. Seguramente la tenia por las nubes, sentía que el corazón le latía más de la cuenta por los enormes nervios que lo carcomían.

- ¿Quién me encontró? – se aventuro a preguntar al tiempo que tragaba saliva, sus músculos se tensaron nerviosos, pero era absurdo fingir que no había pasado nada, lo que si podía hacer era evitar lo mas posible que sus nakamas se dieran cuenta de que tanto le había afectado "aquello".

Chopper apretó los labios en una línea y mantuvo su vista fija en la aguja del aparato para medir la presión, mientras esta bajaba rápidamente. Se quito el estetoscopio y saco aquel objeto del brazo izquierdo de su Nakama, y antes de mirarlo reprimió un suspiro.

- Luffy – respondió con simpleza, más que nada por que desconocía que podía decir para reconfortar a Zoro, y tampoco estaba muy seguro de cómo debía dirigirse a él, aunque algo en la expresión del espadachín le decía que no le estaba resultando sencillo.

- Ya veo – murmuro apartando la vista de Chopper y recostándose mas en la mullida almohada, para enseguida posar la vista en el techo.

Escucho el sonido de la madera cuando el renito bajo de la silla y volvió a su gaveta, pero no se giro a verlo. No le pedía que lo dejara solo porque sabía que, como el doctor que era, no se iría sin terminar de revisarlo y asegurarse que físicamente se encontraba… tan bien como se suponía que debía encontrarse…

El silencio era demasiado incomodo y ninguno de los dos se atrevía a mirar al otro mas de unos cuantos segundos.

Finalmente Chopper termino y guardo todas sus cosas en el lugar correspondiente. Observo su pequeña mesa de consulta y la silla giratoria donde solía jugar cuando estaba solo, paseo también la mirada por las paredes repletas de libros antes de caer en la cuenta de que había ido a llevarle a Zoro la infusión para que se recuperara mas rápido.

- Te traje algo para que te recobres pronto – le informo parándose junto a la cama y extendiéndole el vaso lleno de aquella bebida, pero el peli verde no parecía tener intención de volverse a mirarlo -, anda Zoro - le pidió con voz acongojada, trataba de sonreír y sonar despreocupado, pero se escuchaba la pena en su voz -, bébelo. Te hará bien.

El espadachín se giro a mirarlo luego de algunos momentos con la mente en blanco. Miro la expresión de preocupación y angustia y se reprimió una carcajada… o quizás eran ganas de llorar. Se sentía patético, y por la expresión que vio en Chopper, supuso que así era como se veía: Patético.

Suspiro cansado.

No tenía apetito.

La verdad era que no tenía deseos de mover ni un musculo. Solo quería dormirse y dejar de pensar y sentir. Deseaba perderse, estar fuera de si y no sentir ni el dolor físico, ni todo aquello que aun no era capaz de definir.

Volvió la vista al techo y cerro los ojos.

- No quiero nada.

Chopper se mordió el labio inferior mientras unas gruesas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos. ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer ahora? Quería insistir pero… no sabía si eso estaría bien.

- Es para que te mejores – insistió con voz temblorosa, extendiendo un poco mas sus diminutos brazos y sonriendo forzadamente para tratar de animar a su amigo, si este de dignaba a mirarlo, claro estaba.

- Ahora no, Chopper – le pidió Zoro sin volverse a mirarlo, sin siquiera abrir los ojos o moverse un milímetro -. Solo quiero dormir.

El pequeño reno se sorbió la nariz y tallo sus ojos con su brazo derecho, borrando las lagrimas que habían salido sin que quisiera. Era difícil no sentirse mal viendo a Zoro así, después de todo, el peli verde era muy difícil de conmover o emocionar.

Chopper cerró los ojos y sonrió con tristeza, pero se esforzó por sonar animado.

- Tienes razón, debes descansar – tras decir esos se acerco a la mesa junto a la cama y coloco la infusión ahí -. Lo dejare aquí para que lo bebas mas tarde – volvió a sonreír esperando que el espadachín lo mirara, pero una vez más, este no se movió, así que la forzada sonrisa del renito se borro y sus ojos se pusieron tristes -. Vendré mas tarde a ver como sigues.

Tras decir aquello salió de la habitación dejando al peli verde solo una vez más.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy contempla como Chopper se aleja de la habitación en la que se encuentra su primer compañero, pero al quedarse solo en aquel pasillo, el cual en ese momento le parece enorme, no se siente capaz de moverse y entrar a aquel cuarto. Quiere ver a Zoro, pero la sensación de culpabilidad que tiene atravesada en el pecho no le permite moverse.

Pocas veces medita las cosas y se preocupa, pero tratándose de sus nakamas, mas especialmente de su primer compañero, le resulta imposible no preocuparse.

Tras unos segundos sin mover un musculo, finalmente suspiro larga y angustiosamente. Sabia que si no se hubiese distraído con aquella absurda pelea sin sentido en la plaza del pueblo no habría perdido de vista a su amigo, y sabia que si hubiese estado con él no se habría ido al bosque y quien quiera que le había hecho daño no habría podido lastimarlo. Y aquellas ideas le mataban. Sentía tanta presión en su pecho, tantas ganas de llorar y disculparse, y al mismo tiempo sentía una rabia que iba mas allá de todo el odio que alguna vez ocupo su mente. Por primera vez en su vida sentía el fuerte deseo de matar a alguien, quería matar a quien se había atrevido a herir a su primer oficial, quería encontrarlo y acabar con él. No le importaba en absoluto por que lo habría hecho, cuando supiera quien se había atrevido a herir a su nakama no tenia intención alguna de tener contemplaciones.

Apretó los puños y volvió a suspirar, pero en esta ocasión mas guiado por el odio que sentía que por la preocupación que lo aquejaba. Se dio la vuelta para regresar a la cubierta del Sunny. No quería inquietar a Zoro preguntándole quien le había hecho aquello, pero sabia que en ese pueblo había una persona que lo sabia, y tenia pensado encontrarla, así tuviera que voltear de cabeza la ciudad entera.

_OoOoOFLASHBACKOoOoO_

_La pelea con aquel muchacho le estaba resultando muy divertida, quizás porque hacia un buen tiempo que habían dejado Enis Loby y no habían hecho otra cosa más que navegar._

_Con una última técnica gomu gomu lanzo a su adversario contra una pared, la cual cayó hecha pedazos._

_- ¡Tenemos un nuevo ganador! – anuncio el otro hombre levantando el brazo derecho del joven pirata._

_- Oíste, Zoro. ¡Gane! – exclamo y se volvió a buscar a su nakama, pero al mirar a todos lados no le vio por ninguna parte._

_La gente comenzó a irse tras haber terminado la pelea, y aun con la multitud disipada, Luffy no veía a su primer compañero por ninguna parte._

_- Lo perdiste – exclamo una voz femenina detrás de él._

_Luffy se giro y contemplo a la chica que había anunciado lo obvio, ignorando completamente al hombre que trataba de entregarle la bolsa con el premio._

_- Nunca lo vas a recuperar._

_- ¿Qué haz dicho? – pregunto el chico de goma con expresión incrédula, y antes de darse cuenta como había pasado, anulo la distancia que lo separaba de la joven de ojos verdes y la sujeto por los hombros con un poco de violencia._

_- Vete de la isla antes de que pierdas al resto de tus nakamas – le dijo la joven ignorando completamente la pregunta que el pelinegro acababa de hacerle._

_- ¿Quieres dañar a mis nakamas? – pregunto entre dientes, inclinando la cabeza hacia adelante y entrecerrando los ojos de manera amenazante._

_- Vete de la isla – volvió a decir la mujer, ignorando una vez mas la cuestión que Luffy acababa de hacerle -, llévate a tus nakamas y a lo que han dejado de tu espadachín._

_Antes de que Luffy le volviera a preguntar porque estaba diciéndole aquella se escucho el chillido de una parvada de cuervos que salieron de entre los arboles del bosque que estaba justo al frente de él y detrás de la mujer._

_- Zoro… - susurro sintiendo un miedo inmenso en su cabeza, el cual le recorrió todo el cuerpo haciéndolo estremecer._

_Aparto a la joven hacia un lado y comenzó a correr en dirección al bosque. No estaba segura de que pasaba, pero algo le decía que Zoro estaba en ese lugar y que lo necesitaba, y esa idea le aterro._

_OoOoOFIN DEL FLASHBACKOoOoO_

Se detuvo frente a la puerta que daba al exterior del barco y suspiro para intentar tomar un poco de valor. No sabia donde comenzar a buscar a esa mujer, y por más preocupado que estuviera y por más rabia que sintiera, sabía que no podía irse a mitad de la noche a ninguna parte. Por primera vez en su vida estaba pensando en las cosas, y no le gustaba hacerlo. Pero no quería volver a dejara solos a ninguno de sus nakamas.

Abrió la puerta y salió al exterior, contemplo una vez más el basto y oscuro mar. La noche era demasiado profunda y toda la ciudad estaba en absoluta oscuridad. Pareciera que ninguna persona se atreviera a salir de sus casas.

- Vas a comer ya.

La voz de Sanji hizo al pelinegro levantar la vista.

El cocinero llevaba un rato observándolo desde la barandilla que estaba sobre la puerta por la que acababa de salir. Nunca había visto a su capitán con aquella expresión meditativa y seria. Nunca si no estaba peleando. Aunque supuso que en aquel momento la batalla a la que se estaba enfrentando era en su interior.

El chico de goma asintió y se dirigió a las escaleras, a pesar de saber que de un salto llegaría mas rápido, prefirió usar las escaleras.

Ambos chicos entraron a la cocina, donde el resto de la tripulación los esperaba.

- Que bueno que llegas, Luffy – comento la navegante levantándose y caminando hasta su capitán -, ¿lo viste?

- No – respondió el aludido pasando de largo a su navegante y sentándose en su lugar habitual, mientras su rubio cocinero entraba a la cocina y comenzaba a recalentar los alimentos para poder servirle.

- Nadie lo ha visto además de doctor kun – comento Robin apoyando su barbilla en sus manos entrelazadas. Tenía los codos sobre la mesa y la mirada clavada en la misma.

- No creo que quiera que lo veamos – le respondió Luffy sin atreverse a mirar a ninguno de ellos.

- No se… - la voz de Usopp llamo la atención de todos. El tirador no había dicho ni una palabra, pero al parecer ya había asimilado los hechos - ¿no creen que necesita saber que estamos con él?

- Zoro es muy orgulloso – comento Sanji en esta ocasión, mientras se encontraba sirviendo la comida a su capitán -, no importa si lo necesita o no, jamás lo dirá o lo demostrara, y seguramente se esforzara en que lo dejemos solo.

Nami se sentó una vez mas, puso sus codos en la mesa y hundió su rostro entre sus manos, moviéndolas hasta pasarlas por su cabello.

- ¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunto la pelirroja, consiente de que Luffy no dejaría que aquello pasara por alto.

- Ahora dormiremos – le respondió el capitán apartando el plato vacio de su lugar, ya había terminado de comer y no sentía deseos de repetir aquella cena -, mañana les diré que vamos a hacer – continuo al tiempo que se ponía en pie.

La cocina se quedo en silencio mientras el chico de goma caminaba rumbo a la puerta.

- Luffy… - Nami susurro su nombre con aflicción, no sabia que decirle y no tenia idea de cómo pudiera estarse sintiendo, pero le partía el corazón verlo así.

El pelinegro se detuvo frente a la puerta, y tras sujetar y girar el pomo pregunto:

- ¿Se pondrá bien?

Chopper parpadeo y salió de su ensimismamiento, levanto la vista ha su capitán y medito su respuesta por unos momentos.

- Si – respondió con decisión -, Zoro siempre ha sido muy fuerte -, le recordó, pero el silencio que sumió la habitación lo hizo dudar de su propia afirmación - ¿verdad?

Luffy salió de la habitación luego de que aquella pregunta lanzara al aire no fuera respondida en un lapso de tiempo que le pareció enorme.

Quería creer en la fortaleza de Zoro, pero luego de cómo lo había encontrado… suspiro al recordarlo y agacho la mirada, clavándola en sus sandalias y en el pasto en la cubierta. Una vez mas la culpa se apodero de él.

- Ojala hubiera estado contigo – murmuro en el aire y se metió al barco, rumbo a su habitación.

CONTINUARA….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_**Por ultimo:**_

_Mara suspira Pues hablando algo de la historia, creo que he pintado a un Luffy un poco mas maduro y al que, seguramente, muchas fans no están acostumbradas. Mas que nada se debe a la temática que escogí y a que mi estilo de redacción no me deja mucho espacio para las bromas (además de que soy pésima con la comedia UU)._

_Se que no se ha visto gran parte de la temática aun, pero lo principal será la acción y lo sobrenatural, aunque estos primeros capis son un drama lleno de angustia. El lemon esta muy lejos de pasar y creo que las violaciones no se van a repetir. Los gitanos de la primera parte del fic son una alucinación mía que no se de donde saque UU._

_Espero que la historia no les aburra mucho, a mi estos temas me gustan… en fin, otra vez gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer este fic, mi mayor agradecimiento a quienes me animan con sus comentarios ._

_Y como siempre, nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. Cuídense._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Autora:**__ Mara Loneliness_

_**Pareja:**__ Luffy x Zoro (Luffy seme y Zoro uke)_

_**Clasificación:**__ Mayores de 16 años_

_**Status:**__ en progreso_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas del Fanfic:**_

_ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas de Mara:**_

Hola :)

Aquí les traigo un capítulo más de esta historia. Estoy intentando explicar un poco la trama de la historia, pero algunas cosas pueden resultar un poco más confusas. Espero que eso no les resulte demasiado tedioso o aburrido.

Ojala les guste el capítulo.

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CAPITULO 3

**º Visiones º**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

El sol había comenzado a despuntar y Sanji estaba en el carajo encendiendo un cigarrillo con pereza. El de pelo azul estaba dormido en uno de los sillones. Se había dormido hacia menos de una hora, pero el cocinero había preferido no despertarlo.

Exhaló el humo que había introducido en sus pulmones y se levantó para ir a la cocina a preparar el desayuno. Había estado atento a la pequeña ciudad toda la noche, y no había visto movimiento alguno. Ni una sola persona de aquel pueblo se había atrevido a salir en medio de aquella oscuridad.

Bajó del carajo y caminó por la cubierta lentamente, esperaba terminarse el cigarrillo antes de llegar a la cocina. Sin embargo, un ruido en la popa del barco lo puso alerta. Tiró el pitillo por la borda y corrió lo más rápido que pudo hasta aquella parte del barco.

No obstante, al llegar a la popa, no vio a nadie. Observó a su alrededor buscando la causa del extraño sonido que había captado su atención. Contempló la barandilla, girando sobre sí mismo, se detuvo luego de 270º y observó la pared de su cocina y la puerta que había en esa parte, a los lados de esta, había varios barriles que contenía agua y otros más con semillas. También posó su atención en algunas de las pesas que Zoro había dejado ahí el día que desembarcaron.

Suspiró y buscó la caja de cigarrillos en su saco, tomó uno y luego sacó el encendedor del bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, aun tenia la vista clavada en aquellos objetos. Sabía que había escuchado algo. Caminó lentamente hasta las pesas de Zoro, y cuando se agacho a recoger una, contemplo unos ojos brillantes entre los barriles con semillas. Dio una larga calada a su cigarrillo y caminó hacia ahí a paso lento, pero cuando estaba a punto de mover los barriles para ver que había de tras, una sombra negra le salto encima, tirándolo al suelo y pasando sobre él. Se incorporó tan rápido como pudo y contemplo a un conejo negro en la barandilla del barco.

El pequeño animal se rasco las orejas, casi como un perro, luego de eso giro la cabeza hacia Sanji y lo miro, con aquellos ojos que brillaban escarlata, antes de saltar y dejar el barco, yéndose a toda velocidad por las calles de la ciudad.

Sanji se levantó extrañado y trató de restarle importancia al pequeño animal, sin embargo, tenía una sensación de incomodidad que nacía en la parte que el conejo negro había tocado, y se extendía por todo su cuerpo provocándole escalofríos. Se estremeció ante aquella sensación y cerró los ojos incomodo. Aquel animal y aquellos ojos escarlata no le parecieron normales, pero seguramente estaba aun aturdido por lo que le había pasado a Zoro, después de todo, ¿Qué podía hacerles un conejo?

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- ¿Un conejo negro? – repitió Robin luego de que el cocinero les contara el extraño episodio de esa mañana.

Estaban a la mesa la mayoría de los Straw-Hat, solo faltaban Chopper y Zoro, pero al menos en esa ocasión el capitán había decidido ir a comer y parecía que buena parte de su apetito había regresado.

Sanji estaba sirviendo un poco de café en su taza, recargándose en la pequeña barra con la que Franky había provisto la cocina.

- Eso fue lo que dije, Robin swan – le respondió antes de dar un sorbo a su café. Aproximo la taza hasta sus labios, pero sus ojos seguían clavados en la morena, esperando que dijera algo acerca de aquel animal.

La arqueóloga frunció el ceño y agacho la vista, clavándola en su plato. Tenía la sensación de que había leído algo sobre conejos negros, no recordaba que había sido, pero algo le decía que no era buena señal.

- Casi parecía que hablabas de un ave de mal ahuero – comentó Franky dejando los hashi junto a su plato y rascándose la barbilla con la misma expresión meditativa que había puesto Robin.

- Pero en todo caso, debió haber sido un gato negro – respondió la pelinegra mirando de reojo al carpintero del barco, quien también la miraba fijamente.

- Gato o conejo, no importa – señaló el de pelo azul -, lo seguro aquí, es que su presencia en el barco no es normal.

Robin asintió con firmeza sin dejar de mirar al cyborg.

- P…p-pero… - los tartamudeos de Usopp captaron la atención de todos, el nariz larga estaba temblando exageradamente mientras trataba de parecer confiado - ¿P-por que no es n-normal?

- Los conejos no andan por las ciudades – le explicó la morena.

- Y los gatos no se acercan a los barcos por temor a caer al mar – concluyó Franky.

Un viento halado se coló por la ventana, haciendo que todos los presentes se estremecieran.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Ya amaneció… - murmuró el muchacho de cabello celeste, contemplando cómo salía el sol en el horizonte.

- Hoy no va a ser un buen día – comentó el hombre de cabello castaño y encrespado -, Yumara ha estado hablando entre sueños.

El pálido joven se volvió a mirar a su amigo con algo de pánico en los ojos.

- ¿Y que ha dicho?

- La mayoría no he logrado comprenderlo – respondió el hombre mayor mientras abría las puertas de su taberna y comenzaba a colocar el letrero de "abierto" -, pero no ha parado de decir Rosier.

El más joven tomó una vieja escoba y se encamino hacia afuera del local.

- Bastian... – el hombre mayor pronuncio el nombre del chico de cabello celeste, quien se detuvo y lo miro por encima del hombro -, no dejes que te vea ninguno de esos piratas.

- No lo hare – aseguró el muchacho antes de salir.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_No supo en qué momento paso, pero se encontraba atrapado entre aquellas agiles manos que estaban hurgando por todo su cuerpo, profanando su intimidad con violencia._

_- ¡¡No!! – Exclamó con frustración comenzando a retorcer su cuerpo, tratando de que aquel peso se quitara de encima suyo - ¡¡Suéltame!!_

_La humedad de una lengua, subiendo por su cuello hasta su oído, lo hizo estremecer con violencia. Sintió un nudo en la garganta que le impidió volver a hablar, y apretó los ojos con fuerza tratando de detener las lágrimas que amenazaban con rodar por sus mejillas._

_- Zoro..._

_Aquella voz llego a sus oídos como un eco lejano. Apretó los labios en una línea mientras intentaba deshacerse de aquella sensación de que había dejado de tener control sobre si mismo._

_- Zoro..._

_Comenzó a fruncir el ceño mientras sentía que el eso sobre él se desvanecía y su cuerpo era liberado de aquella prisión en la que se sentía atrapado._

- Respóndeme, por favor...

El peliverde abrió los ojos de manera lenta. Su corazón estaba latiendo demasiado rápido, y su respiración estaba muy agitada. Le visión borrosa de un cuerpo de cabello oscuro se dibujo en su mente, y en un acto reflejo, se levanto de la cama de un salto, echándose hacia atrás y cayendo al suelo por el otro lado.

El de cabellos azabache ahogo una exclamación de sorpresa, no había esperado que el moreno reaccionara así, y no había querido despertarlo. Solo bajo a verlo, pero parecía tan agitado y angustiado entre sueños, que la preocupación que sintió lo obligo a hacerlo despertar.

- ¿Estás bien? – preguntó rápidamente, rodeando la cama para poder ver al hombre que estaba en el suelo.

Zoro renegó mentalmente por haber saltado de aquella manera, pero pensó que era...

Resopló enfadado consigo mismo y se incorporo dificultosamente, sentía latigazos de dolor en diversas partes de su cuerpo.

- No debiste levantarte – murmuró el chico de cabello negro caminado hasta el otro hombre -, Chopper dice que no te encuentras bien todavía – continuo hablando mientras sujetaba los brazos de su amigo para ayudarlo a subir una vez más a la cama, pero el peliverde se sobresalto con el contacto y se aparto de él bruscamente, tomando con la pared y cayéndose una vez más.

- ¡¡Mierda!! – gruñó el espadachín tratando de ignorar el dolor en su cuerpo. No sabía porque había hecho aquello, pero al sentir las manos del pelinegro sobre su piel, tuvo el inevitable impulso de apartarse de él.

Luffy se inclinó para mirarlo a la cara con una expresión de genuina preocupación.

- ¿Te lastime? – inquirió nervioso, temiendo haberle hecho más daño a su nakama.

Zoro levantó la vista hacia su capitán y sintió que un fuerte calor le subía a las mejillas. Desvió la vista del pelinegro, tratando de recuperar un poco la compostura.

- No – respondió con firmeza, pero sin mirar a su capitán, y completamente seguro de que el rubor en su rostro aun no había disminuido.

Luffy agachó la vista apesadumbrado. No sabía que decir o que hacer en ese momento.

- ¿Quieres que te ayude... – se mordió los labios y se levanto, extendiéndole la mano derecha a su primer compañero – ...a levantarte?

Zoro negó con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo – respondió el capitán. Suspiró con pesar y se dirigió a la salida -. Tú descansa, nosotros nos haremos cargo de todo – le pidió antes de salir de la enfermería y dejarlo a solas.

El espadachín solo levanto el rostro cuando escucho la puerta cerrarse. Tragó saliva ahogando las ganas que tenia de llorar y se levanto para volver a recostarse en la cama.

Era tan intenso y tan doloroso todo lo que sentía. Era la sensación de impotencia más terrible que se había apoderado de él, porque no sabía qué hacer. No sabía cómo comportarse, no sabía cómo debía reaccionar, y mucho menos sabía cómo iba a poder volver a mirar a la cara a todos sus nakama.

Era tanta la humillación, tan fuerte... pero la vergüenza... la sensación de debilidad... Eso era lo peor, si no era capaz de cuidar de sí mismo, como demonios esperaba poder proteger a alguno de sus nakama...

Hundió la cara en la almohada, con la esperanza de que, si no sentía las lagrimas brotar, sería lo mismo que si no hubieran salido de sus ojos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy suspiro una vez más y se tallo los ojos, consciente de que algunas lágrimas había comenzado a salir de estos. Le dolía ver a Zoro tan vulnerable, pero le dolía mas no ser capaz de hacer o decir nada para poder reconfortarlo, estaba tan acostumbrado a la fortaleza de su primer compañero, que nunca se planteo la posibilidad de verlo abatido.

- ¿Te encuentras bien, capitán san? – inquirió la arqueóloga desde el otro lado de la cubierta.

El más joven asintió enérgicamente.

- No te preocupes, Robin – le pidió encaminándose hasta la rampa de desembarco -, vamos de una vez. Hay que encontrar a esa endemoniada mujer.

La morena asintió, se volvió hasta la parte alta del barco, donde estaba la cocina, y le hizo un ademan de despedida al cheff antes de bajar tras su capitán.

El rubio exhaló el humo de su cigarrillo por las fosas nasales mientras miraba al último par de sus nakama alejarse del sunny.

Cuando Luffy les dijo que, quien lo había amenazado había sido una chica, el prefirió quedarse a cuidar del barco y del espadachín. Estaba tan preocupado como los demás, pero se conocía, y sabía que jamás lastimaría a una mujer, sin importar lo furioso que estuviera con ella.

Apago la colilla de su cigarro, y se adentro en la cocina a preparar algo para el cabeza de alga. Aunque no quisiera ver a nadie, y que nadie lo viera, prefería tener una pelea con él antes de dejarlo sin comer.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Usopp resoplo mientras caminaba junto a Nami por las extrañas calles de aquella isla. La navegante parecía distraída y el aun estaba asustado, no sabían quien le había hecho aquello a Zoro, pero si trataba de hacerles algo a ellos, era impensable creer que iban a poder hacer algo al respecto.

La navegante por su parte, tenía la horrible sensación de que lo mejor sería hacer caso de la advertencia que les había hecho aquella mujer. Pero sabía que Luffy no se iría hasta darle una buena paliza a quien se hubiera atrevido a lastimar a su espadachín.

- Anda Usopp – le llamó antes de girar en una calle -, aun hay muchos lugares donde buscar.

El de nariz larga asintió temerosamente, pero a pesar de sus dudas y miedos, siguió rápidamente a la pelirroja, aunque internamente estaba rogando para no ser ellos quienes encontraran a la misteriosa mujer.

CONTINUARA….

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

**Ultimas Notas:**

Esperó que la historia les agrade aunque sea un poco.

Positivamente hablando, ya tengo dibujados en la mente la mayoría de los acontecimientos importantes, el lio será llevar a los personajes hasta ahí.

Sé que algunas cosas no han quedado muy claras, pero en el próximo episodio se explicara que es lo que está sucediendo en esta extraña isla.

Gracias a quienes siguen leyendo.

Nos Leemos en próximas actualizaciones.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Pareja:**__ Luffy x Zoro (Luffy seme y Zoro uke)_

_**Clasificación:**__ Mayores de 16 años_

_**Status:**__ en progreso_

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas del Fanfic:**_

_ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

_wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww_

_**Notas de Mara:**_

_Hola ^^._

_Al fin les traigo la continuación de esta historia. Nada se aclara aun, pero al menos Luffy parece estar a punto de atar cabos._

_**Yami...** Muchas gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes, que Luffy siempre estara ahi para sanarlo ^^._

_**ZOROLOVE...** Gracias por leer el fic, me alegra saber que el capitulo anterior te gusto._

_Espero que les guste._

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

CAPITULO 4

**~º~ Perturbado ~º~**

_OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

- Soy quien debió quedarse – farfulló Chopper por millonésima vez -, ¿qué tal si se pone mal y Sanji no sabe que hacer?

- No creo que Sanji kun aceptara quedarse, si no supiera como manejar a Zoro kun – le respondió el cyborg tratando de tranquilizarlo.

- Yo soy el doctor – comenzó el renito una vez más -, y no tengo idea de cómo manejar a Zoro.

Franky torció el gesto por la aflicción del pequeño.

- Es una situación difícil – aceptó el de pelo azul -, pero Zoro kun tiene una gran ventaja para superarlo.

Chopper lo miró expectante, por lo que el mayor le dedico una sonrisa tranquilizadora y levanto sus lentes oscuros para guiñarle el ojo derecho.

- Tiene una gran familia que se preocupa por él, y que no lo va a dejar hundirse.

Chopper asintió con la cabeza de manera decida, y comenzó a andar con mas entusiasmo.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Se detuvo frente a la puerta, y golpeó su talón derecho contra el suelo un par de veces. Respiró hondo y abrió. Mientras estaba cocinando se había preparado mentalmente para una posible pelea, incluso había pensado las diferentes reacciones que podría tener su nakama y lo que iba a responderle, pero ahora que al fin había ido a llevarle la comida, no lo veía por ninguna parte.

- ¡Mierda! – masculló entre dientes.

Colocó la bandeja con la comida en una pequeña mesa. Se disponía a ir a buscarlo cuando el sonido de agua cayendo llamo su atención.

- Marimo, ¿estas ahí? – inquirió tras suspirar aliviado y acercarse a la puerta.

Como respuesta obtuvo un gruñido, y sonrió ligeramente.

- Te he traído comida, cabeza de alga – le informó -, procura acabártela toda, o tendré que patearte el culo.

Tras escuchar la ligera risa del espadachín, por el último comentario, salió de la habitación. Estaba un poco más tranquilo, al menos Zoro ya se había levantado de la cama.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Era más de media mañana cuando Yumara despertó. El sol se había colado por la ventana dándole de lleno en el rostro.

Bostezó sonoramente mientras estira sus brazos y piernas, aun recostada. Había dormido mucho, pero aun así sentía una fatiga excesiva en todo el cuerpo. No recordaba sus sueños, difícilmente era capaz de hacer tal cosa, pero tenia un horrible presentimiento atravesado en la boca del estomago... aunque también podría ser indigestión.

Se levantó y duchó, vistiendo una larga y holgada falda negra y una blusa blanca, se coloco un corsé de color rojo y unas sandalias sencillas antes de bajar las escaleras rumbo al bar.

Normalmente Jorska habría después de las 10 de la mañana, no tenia idea de que hora era, pero prefirió bajar preparada para el espectáculo matutino.

- ¡Yumara!

- Buenos días, Jorska – le sonrió la joven al entrar a la cocina.

- Bastian esta por terminar de preparar el escenario – le informó volviendo su atención a la comida.

- ¿Hay clientes? – preguntó recargándose en la mesa junto a la estufa.

- No muchos.

La joven suspiró largamente.

- Estoy preocupada – comentó con sencillez, con la vista clavada en la mesa.

Jorska apretó la mandíbula y reprimió el escalofrió que recorrió su cuerpo.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por el chico de ayer – respondió al tiempo que se incorporaba -, hace tiempo que nada de esto pasaba – le recordó afligida, volviendo la vista hacia el techo.

- Seguramente se han ido – comentó el mayor tratando de disipar la tensión en aquel cuarto.

- Yo no lo creo.

- ¡Todo listo!

La voz del chico de cabello distrajo su atención. El muchacho había asomado la cabeza por la puerta, moviendo ligeramente la cortina.

- ¿Qué sucede? – inquirió Bastian al notar la tensión.

- Nada – le sonrió Yumara caminando junto a él y alborotándole el cabello -, vamos a preparar el show.

La chica salió, dejando a los hombres solos.

- ¿Jorska? – le apremió por una respuesta mas convincente.

- Ya oíste a Yumara – le respondió sin mirarlo -, no pasa nada.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro salió de la ducha secándose el cabello, estaba cansado y se había quitado los vendajes. Se sentó con cuidado en la cama y contempló la comida que el rubio le había llevado.

Nunca se imagino a sí mismo riéndose de uno de los insultos del rubiales, pero le agradaba saber que ese idiota no parecía darle importancia a "aquello", al menos no como lo habían hecho los demás, en especial Luffy...

Le incomodaba tanto su presencia.

Con Chopper se sentía avergonzado, igual que como seguramente se sentía con los demás, pero con Luffy todo era distinto, tenía otros matices, otras sensaciones. Sin duda, también era vergüenza, pero era una vergüenza mas fuerte he insoportable.

Se pasó las manos por la cara y el cabello, y suspiró profundamente. Se había recostado en la cama una vez más. No tenía apetito, aunque sabía que debía comer un poco, lo necesitaba si quería distraerse con algo de entrenamiento, así que, se incorporo y tomó la bandeja que el cocinero le había llevado, engullendo todo tan rápido como le era posible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

- Es una ciudad demasiado callada – comentó Robín, observando a su alrededor de manera suspicaz -, pareciera que nadie vive aquí.

- Ayer era lo mismo – respondió Luffy con expresión seria, muy atento a todo lo que pasaba alrededor -, el único sitio donde Zoro y yo encontramos gente, fue donde vi a esa mujer.

Robin lo miro de reojo mientras caminaban. Conocía ese de tono de voz y esa seriedad, era la misma actitud que tomaba cuando iba a pelear. Pero ahora era porque alguien había lastimado al peliverde. Quizás se equivocaba, pero hacia mucho tiempo que sospechaba que la relación entre esos dos tenía un matiz más profundo del que solía aparentar.

El sonido de música y aplausos tomo la atención de ambos. Se miraron de manera decidida y se dirigieron a donde el ruido se encontraba.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Sanji enjuago sus manos tras terminar de fregar los platos. Tomo el secador con calma y, como era su costumbre, miro a través de la escotilla más cercana. Abrió los ojos descomunalmente y salió casi corriendo hasta la proa del barco, donde aquel imbécil se encontraba.

- ¿¡Qué demonios crees que estas haciendo, cabeza de alga!?

La respiración de Zoro estaba demasiado agitada. Estaba muy cansado como para a penas haber comenzado su entrenamiento, pero tras escuchar aquella voz, giro a mirada hacia su nakama.

- Estoy entrenando – respondió con absoluta tranquilidad.

- ¿¡¡Acaso eres idiota!!? – Gritó Sanji, enfurecido, dándole una potente patada a la pesa que Zoro estaba levantando, enviándola a volar a miles de kilómetros lejos de ahí.

- ¿¡Por qué demonios haces eso cejas raras!?

El espadachín se había vuelto hacia él, verdaderamente cabreado.

- ¿Qué hago yo? – repitió incrédulo luego de parpadear un par de veces.

Zoro se veía demasiado cansado y agitado, como si a duras penas pudiera con su propio peso, y esa idea hizo enfadar aun más al cocinero.

- ¿¡¡Qué haces tú, imbécil!!? – Le gritó con fuerza - ¡¡Deberías estar descansando luego de lo que te paso!!

Apenas decirlo, supo que había cometido un tremendo error.

El Zoro de siempre le habría dado un golpe, y hubieran comenzado una de esas peleas sin sentido que solo su adorada Nami lograba detener, el Zoro de siempre le habría devuelto el insulto. Pero, ese Zoro, el que estaba delante de él se había quedado inmóvil, con una expresión confusa en el rostro, aparentemente, incapaz de saber como debía reaccionar en aquel momento.

Y él... él desvió la vista de su nakama, pensando en que decir para remediar aquel error.

- Zoro... yo no...

- No me voy a romper... – lo interrumpió el espadachín con voz quebrada.

Sanji se volvió a mirarlo una vez, y lo miro sintiendo una impotencia sobrehumana, por no saber que decir, o que hacer, o como demonios hacer que borrara de su cara aquel endemoniado puchero.

- Esto... – respiró hondo para ahogar el sollozo que quería salir de su garganta – esto no va a quebrarme...

- Zoro...

- ¡No soy una maldita mujer, así que deja de mirarme como si lo fuera! – le reprendió entre dientes, con la mirada cargada de odio.

- ¡Maldito seas, imbécil! – Gruño el cocinero mordiendo el cigarrillo que tenia en los labios - ¡Yo no estoy mirando como mujer, estoy preocupado por ti!

- ¡¡¡NO NECESITO TU PUTA LASTIMA!!

- ¡¡ME IMPORTA UN PITO SI LA NECESITAS!!

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Luffy y Robin entraron a un alborotado restaurante, guiados por el sonido de aquella alegre música que había llamado su atención varias calles atrás. Se abrieron paso entre la pequeña multitud, observando a todos los que se encontraban ahí, tratando de localizar a la mujer que estaban buscando, pero parecía que aquella chica no se encontraba entre la gente.

- ¿Qué tal si comemos un poco, capitán san? – inquirió la arqueóloga, tratando de levantar el animo del mas joven.

- Está bien – asintió el moreno, dejándose guiar por ella hasta una mesa vacía, junto a una de las ventanas.

Robin giró el rostro hacia el espectáculo, pero una nube de humo morado le impidió mirar a la mujer que se oía cantar ahí.

- Buenos días – saludó con voz alegre un muchacho -, mi nombre es Bastian y seré quien los atienda hoy.

La morena le sonrió amablemente, tomando la carta que les ofrecía.

- Anda capitán san – le pidió con dulzura -, toma la carta.

Luffy suspiró pesadamente antes de levantar el rostro, pero al hacerlo, sintió que el corazón se le iba hasta los pies.

- ¡¡Tú!! – Bramó furioso, poniéndose de pie y tirando la mesa que estaba entre ambos.

- Mierda – musitó el muchacho dando un paso hacia atrás.

El estruendo del mueble volteándose hizo que la música se detuviera, y todos los presentes se giraran a mirar que había sucedido.

- ¿¡¡Donde esta esa maldita mujer!!? – pregunto sujetando al muchacho del cuello, mirándolo de una manera que incluso a Robin le provoco un escalofrió.

- ¡Lo va a matar!

Se escucho gritar a uno de los asistentes.

- ¡¡Espera!! – grito esta vez una mujer, que obtuvo la atención del pirata de inmediato.

Luffy arrojo al muchacho hacia uno de los costados, haciéndolo estrellarse y romper varias mesas antes de hacer un agujero a la pared, e ir a dar a la cocina.

La mujer tragó saliva y reprimió el impulso de echarse para atrás. Nunca nadie la había mirado de aquella manera tan aterradora.

- Tú lo sabias – dijo entre dientes, acusándola con furia mal contenida -, sabias lo que estaba pasando, y no me dijiste a donde ir.

La mujer suspiró profundamente, se giró a mirar como levantaban a su amigo, quien aparentemente estaba bien.

- No sabia donde era que pasaba – le explicó al pirata, mirándolo con una expresión de culpa en la cara.

- Dime quien lo hizo – ordenó el pirata aproximándose a ella aun mas amenazadoramente que antes.

- No lo sé – respondió la joven, dando finalmente varios pasos hacia atrás.

- Lastimaron a la persona que mas me importa en este mundo – le informó Luffy entre dientes, con los ojos aguados de impotencia y coraje, y conteniendo las ganas de sujetarla del cuello para arrojarla también -, y quiero saber quien fue.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

El silencio que reino el barco luego de eso, fue peor que cualquier otro insulto que el peliverde le hubiese propinado, incluso, hubiera sido mejor recibir un golpe. Todo era mejor que aquel maldito silencio.

- No quise decir eso – atinó a decir moviendo las manos de manera extraña, no sabiendo que hacer con ellas.

- Cuando se calientan las cosas, sueles decir lo que sientes – comentó el espadachín pasando a un lado del rubio.

- ¡Eso es una estupidez! – bramó Sanji, parándolo.

- ¿Por qué habría de serlo? – inquirió soltándose, sin mirarlo -. Debí verme patético cuando Luffy me trajo.

- Eso solo lo piensas tú.

El espadachín no dijo nada más, se introdujo al interior del barco sin prestar atención a las últimas palabras del cocinero.

Sanji por otro lado, se saco el cigarrillo de la boca y lo tiro por la borda, furioso; no con Zoro, sino consigo mismo por no haber sabido como diablos comportarse en aquella situación. Había pensado que si seguía siendo el mismo con el peliverde, seguramente él se recuperaría mas pronto, pero había olvidado completamente, que cuando discutían trataban de ser lo mas hirientes posible, y estúpidamente, acababa de ganar la pelea.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro entró a su habitación, frustrado y molesto por la manera en que había reaccionado, sabia que debió haberle dado un buen golpe al imbécil del cocinero, pero simplemente, no había encontrado la fuerza para hacerlo. Estaba tan cansado, tan harto de aquellas sensaciones que lo invadían y le impedía reaccionar con sabia que debía hacerlo, estaba tan aburrido de sentir así de inútil y débil.

Suspiró profundamente, desatando sus espadas de su cintura y colocándolas en una mesa frente a la escotilla. Por alguna razón, tenia deseos de dormir, tal vez de aquel modo podría deshacerse por un rato de todo lo que estaba sintiendo.

Camino algunos pasos hasta su cama, pero el sonido de la puerta abriéndose llamó su atención, no quiso girarse, supuso que era el rubio buscando alguna manera de seguir haciéndolo sentir miserable.

- Quiero dormir un rato- le informó -, no molestes.

Pero unos pasos detrás suyo, lo ponen alerta. Está completamente seguro de que el cocinero no camina así, por lo que se da la vuelta lentamente, petrificándose en su sitió al reconocer la elegante y portentosa figura que le sonríe con cinismo.

CONTINUARA...

**Notas Finales:**

_Lamento mucho la tardanza, de verdad U_U, espero que el proximo espisodio este pronto. Por el momento gracias a quienes sigan leyendo, gracias tambien por la paciencia._

_Nos leemos en el proximo episodio_


	5. Chapter 5

**Autora:** Mara Loneliness

**Pareja:** Luffy x Zoro (Luffy seme y Zoro uke)

**Clasificación:** Mayores de 16 años

**Status**: en progreso

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**~ ADVERTENCIAS ~**

_Si no te gusta el YAOI (relaciones homosexuales), mejor no leas._

_No quiero traumar a nadie que lo lea pensando que es otra cosa._

_Continúa leyendo bajo tu propia responsabilidad._

_Cualquier comentario ofensivo o spam será borrada a la mayor brevedad posible._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_**Respuesta de los reviews:**_

_**AUehara: **Finalmente he actualizado, lamento la demora y espero te guste ^^_

**Lady Orochi**: Bueno, la venganza tendra que esperar un poco, pero aqui la actualizacion ^^.

**MarieNicola**: Te agradesco tus palabras de aliento, aqui esta la conti y esporo te guste, gracias por el comentario sobre Luffy, yo tambien creo que va de acuerdo a la trama.

**yamiyugi5602:** Me alegra que te guste el fic, y luego de varios años de espera, ojala te guste.

**ryoscuro,** Gothic Amethyst, sakura, andresconesa, neko dani : Aqui esta la continuacion, finalmente, ojala les guste.

**keshi295**: Tu comentario es intenso, pero te entiendo, cuando entre a este mundo de los fics tambien me frustraba leer historias inconclusas, al fin les traigo la conti y espero te guste.

**saavedra**: No te revelare nada sobre el futuro del capi, las cosas son sorpresa, pero sanji tambien tiene su parte vital dentro de la historia ^^, gracias por el comentario, besos.

ARcineri:jajaja! Bueno, lamento haberte dejado en mate, pero al fin esta la conti y espero la disfrutes ^^

**Close H**: Gracias por tus lindas palabras ^^, me alegra saber que alguien se preocupa en lugar de enojarse :P Mil gracias por toda tu buena vibra ty espero este capitulo sea de tu agrado. Mil besos.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

_**Notas del Fanfic:**_

_ONE PIECE y todos sus personajes son propiedad de su autor, Eichiiro Oda. Este material es expuesto sin ningún fin lucrativo o comercial._

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

**Notas de Mara:**

_Hola amig s!_

_Aquí esta la continuación (al fin ^^). Mas vale tarde que nunca, ¿no dicen por ahí? ñ_ñ' Me gusta este episodio, es uno de mis favoritos debido a los descubrimientos que se hacen en el, espero que también ustedes lo disfruten mucho._

_A Leer!_

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

CAPITULO 5

**~º~ Sombras ~º~**

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

La cara de Zoro se desfiguro cuando vio aquella elegante y masculina figura caminar con parsimonia hacia él. La sonrisa cínica en aquella cara resultaba aterradora, y la penetrante mirada de aquellos ojos de arcón parecían desnudarlo.

Mihawk camino con lentitud, observando como el peliverde daba algunos pasos hacia atrás hasta encontrarse acorralado contra la pared de uno de los camarotes del Sunny.

El joven espadachín no tiene la menor idea de cómo se había atrevido a entrar en el barco, pero no quería quedarse a averiguarlo.

- Aléjate – dijo el peliverde automáticamente, su intención no era escapar, pero su cuerpo estaba reaccionando en contra de su voluntad.

Mihawk se acerca al más joven con una sonrisa torcida

- No te me acerques – ordeno extendiendo las manos hacia la mesa donde acababa de colocar sus katanas, pero no lograba alcanzarlas, maldijo por no haberlas llevado consigo hasta la cama como hacia siempre.

Mihawk se seguía acercando sin decir una sola palabra, hasta que finalmente tiene al alcance al chico y sujeta una de sus manos extendidas, jalándolo con brusquedad hacia si y besándolo a la fuerza.

Zoro se retorció bajo el firme agarre de su atacante y aparto los labios alejándose del asqueroso sabor a acido que el mayor tenia en la boca.

- Suéltame, maldito bastardo – reniego el peliverde mientras empujaba el pecho del pelinegro, sin embargo no consiguió apartarlo ni un ápice -, desgraciado, no me toques – gruño dándole un puñetazo en la cara, pero taka no me permaneció impasible.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Nami estaba escogiendo algunos materiales para sus mapas en una de las pocas tiendas que encontraron abiertas, aun le costaba trabajo creer en lo que había pasado, sin embargo no sabia de que manera podría ayudar.

- Esto es todo – dijo la pelirroja colocando las cosas en el mostrador frente al encargado.

- ¿Le gusta la cartografía? – inquirió el dependiente mientras recogía las cosas que la joven había colocado frente a él y comenzaba el proceso de cobro.

- Si – respondió la joven con una sonrisa forzada.

- La próxima semana me llegaran algunas escuadras de mejor material de un excelente carpintero de las montañas...

El hombre seguía hablando cuando Ussop entro y le indico a Nami que se estaba haciendo tarde.

- Se lo agradezco – lo interrumpió Nami mientras sacaba el dinero de su bolso -, pero la próxima semana ya no estaremos aquí.

El rostro del hombre se descuadro y dio varios pasos atrás alejándose de la chica.

- ¿Son marineros? – pregunto aterrado.

- ¿Pasa algo? -, inquirió Ussop

- ¡Salga de mi tienda inmediatamente! – Grito aterrado, empujándolos por la espalda hacia fuera.

- Pero señor... mis cosas... – balbuceo Nami, refiriéndose a lo que estaba comprando.

De un violento empujon, el hombre los echo afuera, cerro la puerta de golpe tras de si, dejando a los jóvenes piratas completamente confundidos.

- ¿A que ha venido eso? – Cuestiono el nariz larga -, ¿le haz hecho algo al pobre hombre?

- ¡Por supuesto que no! – gruño Nami

En ese momento la puerta se abrió una vez mas y todos los artefactos y utensilios que la pelirroja estaba comprando fueron arrojados sobre ellos.

- ¡Lárguense de aquí y llévense su nube de muerte con ustedes!

Ambos chicos se vieron uno al otro completamente confundidos.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Aquel lugar se quedo en absoluto silencio, el chico del sombrero de paja parpadeo un par de veces, incapaz de asimilar lo que acababa de oír.

- ¿Un demonio? – atino a decir sin dar crédito a lo que estaba escuchando.

- Es la única explicación – le dijo Bastian con los brazos cruzados, se encontraba parado detrás de Yumara de manera protectora.

- Seguramente fue Astarot – le informa la mujer luego de suspirar profundamente.

En esos momentos se encontraban en un rincón del bar, donde ninguno de los comensales pudiera oírlos.

- ¿El demonio que simboliza la lujuria? – pregunta Robin con suspicacia, a pesar de que aquello parecía difícil de creer, lo único que podían hacer en aquel momento era escuchar con atension.

- Si – afirmo la gitana -, uno de los cinco demonios del pentagrama – le explico a la erudita –. Desafortunadamente no esta solo – confeso con tristeza -, el no trabaja así, es indistinto, ataca a cualquiera y generalmente solo corrompe su alma, no trata de destruirlo – continuo explicando con calma -. Esto parece ser obra de un demonio mayor, o de un invocador.

- Pensé que los demonios no existían –murmuro Luffy, aun incapaz de creer aquello, podía creer en muchas cosas, incluso pecar de ingenuo en situaciones difíciles, pero los demonios eran algo que no cuadraba para él.

- Quien crees que trae al mundo las "Akuma no mi" – se burlo la gitana, como si aquello fuera obvio -, para ser un portador de sus poderes, eres muy incrédulo.

- Pero si ellos les dan los poderes a las frutas – medito por un segundo la arqueóloga, interrumpiéndolos -, entonces son capaces de controlar sus poderes.

- Así es – asintió la joven -. Todos los que han visto, incluso los suyos. Y miles más que seguramente desconocen.

Mientras Luffy escuchaba aquello un miedo terrible comenzó a apoderarse de él, algo que no era capaz de describir, entonces se puso de pie precipitadamente y golpeo la mesa con las palmas de las manos, captando la atención de todos.

- ¿Cómo los detengo? – inquirió apresuradamente.

- ¿¡Que!? – la sorpresa de los gitanos no se hizo esperar, en especial del mayor de ellos.

- ¿Como evito que sigan dañando a mis nakamas mientras estemos aqui? – insistió el chico del sombrero de paja.

- No puedes – susurro con tristeza la Yumara -, son demasiado poderosos, además, como usuario de una fruta del diablo, podrían incluso controlar tus acciones.

- ¡Eso jamás! – respondió con determinación.

- Debe haber alguna forma – interrumpió Robin, tratando de entender exactamente que estaba pasando ahí, sin embargo, parecía que no era así.

- Si es así – Yumara suspiro con pesar -, nosotros no la sabemos. Nuestra raza ha vivido en esta miseria por siglos – les informo tristemente -. Si conociéramos alguna forma de pararlos, ya lo habríamos hecho.

Luffy se dejo caer en su asiento abatido, aquello era algo que superaba su imaginación.

- El problema mas grande con los demonios es que... – insistió la joven -, si no destruyen el alma de su victima, no dejan de atacarla.

Robin abrió los ojos de par en par mientras en su garganta se formaba un nudo. Luffy se levanto de golpe y miro a la arqueóloga de manera decidida, y sin medir una palabra mas con los dueños de aquel bar salieron de ahí sin mirar atrás.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chopper termino de comprar las medicinas y las hierbas que necesitaba y se dirigió a Franky, quien estaba terminando de hablar con un lugareño y se despedía de él amablemente.

- He terminado – anuncio el renito mostrando la bolsa con sus compras.

- ¿Qué tal de gastos? – inquirió Franky mientras tomaba la bolsa y se la llevaba él.

- Me los han regalado – respondió el renito alegremente, estaba tan emocionado por eso que no se percato del desconcierto del mayor -, me dijeron que podía tomar lo que quisiera y que no me preocupara por pagar.

El cyberg permaneció en silencio, había averiguado bastante de lo que pasaba en aquel lugar, pero esperaría a que estuvieran todos en el barco para comentarlo, era información perturbadora y no quería asustar al doctor, no aun.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Zoro sigue peleando, pero al igual que la última vez le resulta casi imposible moverse en medio del fuerte agarre de Mihawk.

Mihawk clava sus dientes en la clavicula de zoro, lame la marca y embieza a lamer de manera ascendente sobre su cuello, bebiendo la sangre que emana de el.

El peliverde sigue luchando, pero en medio de aquel fuerte abrazo no logra moverse.

- ¿Por qué haces esto? – pregunta incapaz de entender todo lo que esta sucediendo -. Te respetaba y admiraba, ¿Por qué?

La frustración se nota en la voz del mas joven, sin embargo, el mayor le dio un golpe en el rostro, y aprovechando que estaba aturdido, lo giro con violencia aprisionándolo entre él y la pared y restregándole su enorme y empalado paquete en el trasero, con una de sus manos aprisiona los brazos del mas joven sobre su cabeza, y con la otra juega con el moreno cuerpo y le arranca la camiseta haciéndola girones, para finalmente comenzar a bajar lentamente y comenzar a acariciar la dormida entrepierna del peliverde.

Zoro se retuerce tratando de zafarse para gritarle más insultos, sin embargo es incapaz de lograr algo.

- ¡ZORO!

La voz de Luffy se oye a lo lejos y ambos hombres se quedan inmóviles y en silencio por unos breves momentos.

Mihawk sujeta el rostro de Zoro, obligándolo a que lo vea por encima del hombro, le lame y le acaricia el rostro antes de rebotarlo contra la pared, haciendo mas firme su agarre, entonces el pelinegro le sonríe malévolamente y se acerca a su oído, haciendo que los pendientes choquen entre si, tintineando, muerde el lóbulo del moreno y lame el interior del oído.

Zoro esta a punto de gritar cuando siente el aliento del otro en su oreja.

- Si dices una sola palabra, lo voy a desollar delante de ti.

La voz se clava en la mente del joven espadachín, quien deja de sentir el temor que estaba sintiendo, el cual es reemplazado por un gran desconcierto.

- ¿Quién eres tu? – susurro, mirando al pelinegro con recelo.

Aquellos ojos de halcón se clavaron en él de manera amenazante , y fue solo en ese momento que el peliverde noto un inusual brillo purpura emanar de ellos.

- ¡ZORO!

La puerta del camarote se abrió de golpe y Mihawak solto el peliverde para salir por la dimminuta escotilla como si de un juguete de goma se tratase.

Luffy se percato del movimiento, sin embargo no fue capaz de distinguir de quien o que era la fiura que se había movido ágilmente por aquella habitación hasta romper el cristal de la escotilla y salir. Rápidamente el capitán corrió hasta la diminuta ventana para ver de que había sido aquello, pero el único rastro de la presencia de aquella criatura son los pocos cristales que habían caído dentro del camarote.

Zoro suspiro aliviado, enseguida se dio la vuelta para recargar la espalda en la pared del Suny y de este modo poder dejar caer al suelo, apoyado del muro, una vez en el suelo comenzó a quitarse los jirones de su camisate con manos temblorosas, no lograba entender que había pasado ahí.

El chico del sombrero de paja se giro a mirar a su primer compañero, camino lentamente hasta el, colocándose de cucliyas justo enfrente para poder verlo a la cara, sin embargo el mayor de los chicos tiene la mirada perdida y la mente distorsionada, de modo que no se percata de la presencia de su capitán, sino hasta que este lo ayuda a apartar los restos de tela que aun tenia en los hombros.

El peliverde siente que esta a punto de romper a llorar, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra, e incapaz de entender quien o que había sido esa cosa que tomaba la forma de Mihawk.

Luffy aprieta a Zoro con fuerza entre sus brazos, lleno de rabia e impotencia, incapaz de saber que hacer o decir para que su amigo se sienta mejor, y su ira aumenta cuando siente el firme cuerpo del moreno temblar en medio del abrazo, en señal de que había roto a llorar.

Robin los observa desde la puerta y sin medir palabra con ninguno de ellos, se aleja en silencio, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

CONTINUARA...

**Notas Finales:**

_Dejen comentarios y envíenme donativos :-P (ntc)_

_Besos para tod s!_


End file.
